


“Is that my shirt?”

by PentoPaper23



Series: Malec Drabbles [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23





	“Is that my shirt?”

“What the hell...” Alec muttered to himself as he up ended the washing basket, sending dirty washing tumbling to the floor. He absently kicked at the washing searching for his missing black shirt. 

“I know I left you in here...” He muttered again,kicking a sock out of the way. 

“I know that you left me in bed alone” Magnus said from behind him, his voice still filled with sleep. Alec laughed, turning around to face his boyfriend. 

“Is that my shirt?” He said springing forward to pull at the shirt in question. 

“Yes, it just happens to be the missing shirt” Magnus said, a batting Alec’s hands away. 

“It’s dirty. Why are you wearing it?” Alec asked, turn backing to slowly pick up the kicked washing. Silence was the only answer he got. 

“Babe?” he said turning back around. Magnus was leaning on the door way his head cocked to the side staring at Alec. “Babe?” Alec said a little louder. Magnus jumped, Alec yell breaking his moment of peace. 

“Sorry...and yes I know that its dirty. But it smells like you.” Magnus said, slowly walking towards Alec. Alec hummed as Magnus wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down to place a kiss on his lips. 

“Are you sure you need to go?” Magnus asked, their lips barely parting. Alec nodded, rubbing his nose against his boyfriends. 

“Well okay then...I’ll be here when you get home” Magnus broke their little bubble and walked back into the bedroom. Alec laughed. 

“Can I have my shirt back?” He yelled down the hall. 

“No. Find another one!”Magnus yelled back, just as the washing basket flip it’s self over sending clothes onto the floor again.  


End file.
